


Revenge

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Ficlet, Gen, Pink Toothbrush, Pink iPod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being brothers means a deep bond, having a person who will always have your back when the chips are down, a person who knows you better than you know yourself sometimes, a person who will fight Heaven and Hell for you. </p><p>And sometimes you just do stupid things to irritate each other just because you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

When Sam was 4, he accidentally broke the leg off Dean's Batman action figure.

As an act of revenge, when Dad gave Dean three dollars the next day and sent him to buy new toothbrushes for everyone, Dean bought a green one for Dad, a blue one for himself, and a pink one for Sammy.

Sam cried and tried to trade with Dad, who told him that it didn't matter what color his toothbrush was, just use it for now, and the next time he could have a different color.

Six months later, when both brothers had strep throat, Sam had an allergic reaction to penicillin and threw up all over Dean's pillow, while Dean's head was still on it. The doctor advised that once they completed their antibiotics, the boys should have new toothbrushes to prevent reinfection. Dean bought Sam a pink one again. 

A year later, the boys stayed with Pastor Jim for a few days, and when he saw how worn out their toothbrushes were, he bought new ones while the kids were at school, in the same colors they already had. 

After that, it became a habit. Dean's toothbrushes were always red or blue, and Sam's were always pink or purple. By the time he was 12, Sam was buying his own pink and purple toothbrushes, declaring that he never wanted to accidentally use Dean's and risk germs from all the weirdos Dean kissed. 

When Sam was 30, Dean clicked on a banner he saw on BustyAsianBeauties.com and downloaded three viruses, two trojan horses, and a crap ton of malware onto Sam's laptop, which had to be completely reformatted to fix all the issues. 

Sam didn't say a word. 

A week later, on his 35th birthday, Dean opened his gift from Sam. It was an iPod, loaded with nearly every song on every cassette in the Impala.

And it was pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to tie together the canon fact that Sam always has a pink or purple toothbrush and the canon fact that Dean has a pink iPod.


End file.
